


My Cousin From L2

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Aya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Aya--Heero Yuy's Live JournalJune 29, AC 195 ~ 5:34 PMI don't think my parents know just how much I dislike my cousin Duo. He isn't even my cousin for cripes sake, he was adopted! My Uncle David Maxwell (Everyone calls him father Maxwell because he is a priest) runs an orphanage with his sister Helen. They apparently found Duo when he was eight or so and have been taking care of him ever since. But that isn't the point. The point is that I hate him! I have never even met him, and I hate him anyway. I didn't have to meet him because my parents have been gushing about him ever since they visited Helen on L2 a couple of year's back. Gushing about how smart he was, and how handsome he was. Mister Perfect. It's enough to make me gag. And now he is coming here for the whole summer! Injustice! (Whoa I sound like that annoying Wufei kid.)





	My Cousin From L2

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: This is the result of a very strange conversation in which me and my friend Sonny were talking about how interesting it would be to make Heero a complete innocent when it came to sex. ^^;  
> Note: Heero and Duo are not related by blood in this fic! NO RELATION! I don't believe in incest so.. Yeah.
> 
> Journal Entries are in [ ]
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

[ Heero Yuy's Live Journal  
  
June 29, AC 195 ~ 5:00 PM  
  
Summer is here, and I suppose that I should feel happy or relieved, but strangely I don't. All it means is that I will be in the house for three months with Sally and Odin. (I can't believe they still try to get me to say mom and dad.) Sometimes I wish I were like other kids my age. They have friends and can watch TV whenever they want, and they also have unrestricted Internet access. Unlike me. Well I don't really want any friends because most people are stupid anyway, but I would really like it if I could do what I want when I'm online. I mean what is the worse I can look at? Out of all the kids my age I am probably the most sheltered. I don't swear, I don't smoke and I get straight A's. I'm a saint and I hate it. Damn, Sally is calling me.  
  
Current Mood: Indescribable  
  
Current Music: Dir en Grey - I'll ]  
  
+  
  
Heero signed off and left his neat tidy room, walking downstairs to the dining room. Now walking down stairs in most houses usually took all of one minute, but not in the Yuy household. In the Yuy household that meant going through an entire west wing and down two flights of winding stairs. Yes, the Yuy household' was a mansionhold'. So it gave Heero about ten minutes to think about what he had started to type in his beloved journal.  
  
Now most people might wonder why the heck he had a live journal. Wasn't that just inviting strangers to look at your personal problems? Well it was far better than Sally snooping through your room and finding a real journal. Anyway, Heero was tired of being an angel. He knew nothing about sex, drugs or rock and roll. O.o; He only knew that you are supposed to kiss a girl, smoking was bad, and classical music was for refined people with good taste. Well that was Sally and Odin always said anyway. Heero was tired of being refined and good. He wanted to try new things and walk on the wild side. The only problem was that he didn't know what the wild side was.  
  
Heero walked into the dining room and sat down at the large table. As usual it was decorated with candles and a lacy white table clothe. You would think that they were hosting a dinner party instead of just having dinner.  
  
"Aren't you excited that it is finally summer Heero?" Sally asked with a cheerful smile.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Odin began putting large helpings of rice of Heero's plate. "Eat up boy, put some meat on those bones." Heero snorted and began to eat one grain at a time with his chopsticks, much to the annoyance of his father.  
  
"Now Heero, wouldn't you like to go to a summer camp like all of your friends from school? That nice Winner boy is going to a music camp with his friend Trowa. They are such good friends! You don't see many friendships like that anymore. Why they even have sleepovers! It is so sweet." She gushed.  
  
Heero silently picked at his rice and chicken. He wondered what they would do if he stabbed her in the eye with his chopsticks.  
  
"Perhaps you could go to a basketball camp! You are such a good player. Why coach J was telling your father the other day that you are the best in Bishop Malloy Prep. I don't understand why you never joined the team."  
  
Heero stared at the end of his chopstick and considered sharpening it into a stake with the knife. Hn. Heero the Annoying Mother Slayer. Had a nice ring to it.  
  
"Sally don't you remember the good news we got from Helen?" Odin cut in.  
  
Heero began sharpening the chopstick and stealing glances at his mother's eyes.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Your aunt Helen called from L2!! Your cousin Duo is coming for the summer! Isn't that great?"  
  
Heero dropped the chopstick and gaped at his parents. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Well they are having some.. Trouble with him and they thought that a couple of months on earth would do him some good. You are the same age and Duo is such a lovely boy! You are going to have such a great summer Hee-Chan!"  
  
"May I be excused? I suddenly feel sick."  
  
+  
  
[ Heero Yuy's Live Journal  
  
June 29, AC 195 ~ 5:34 PM  
  
I don't think my parents know just how much I dislike my cousin Duo. He isn't even my cousin for cripes sake, he was adopted! My Uncle David Maxwell (Everyone calls him father Maxwell because he is a priest) runs an orphanage with his sister Helen. They apparently found Duo when he was eight or so and have been taking care of him ever since. But that isn't the point. The point is that I hate him! I have never even met him, and I hate him anyway. I didn't have to meet him because my parents have been gushing about him ever since they visited Helen on L2 a couple of year's back. Gushing about how smart he was, and how handsome he was. Mister Perfect. It's enough to make me gag. And now he is coming here for the whole summer! Injustice! (Whoa I sound like that annoying Wufei kid.)  
  
Current Mood: Enraged  
  
Current Music: X Japan - I'll Kill You ]  
  
+  
  
Duo came a few days later on the fourth of July. Sally and Odin were throwing a big Bar B Q and inviting all of the losers from Heero's school. All the people that he thought he was rid of for the summer. Apparently they didn't leave for all of their idiotic camps until the following week. Anyway Heero was minding his own business, hiding from that Peacecraft girl in his room when Sally called him down to meet his cousin from L2.  
  
Heero grimaced and snuck down the stairs. He hated that Relena girl; she just followed him around everywhere like some kind of dog. Sally claimed she had a crush on him, but Heero thought she was just after his computer game collection.  
  
"Auntie Sally it's so good to see you after all this time!" A male voice was saying.  
  
Heero stopped dead when he set eyes on the boy. He didn't look like anyone he had even seen before. He was a little taller than Heero, and he had the most amazing hair. It was golden brown, with strands of red in it! It was tied in a long braid and went all the way down to the back of his knees. Duo also had large violet eyes and long eyelashes. He was wearing tiny cut off jean shorts and a gray T-shirt that said "Eat My Head". Heero wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but judging from the way Sally's eyes were widening he knew that it couldn't be anything good.  
  
"Ah Heero! Come down and meet your cousin!" She said, looking relieved to see her son.  
  
With a frown, Heero sullenly stalked down the rest of the stairs and shifted nervously. Duo was looking him up and down with a strange expression on his face. Like he was eyeing a piece of strawberry cheesecake and he really wanted to eat it.  
  
"Hey primo!" Duo said cheerfully and clapped him on the back.  
  
Heero stared at him and grunted. "Hi."  
  
"Well then.. Why don't you show your cousin to his room and then take him down to meet all your friends." Odin suggested.  
  
As they walked up the huge winding staircase Duo went on and on about how huge the mansion was, the shuttle ride to earth and the horrible food they served on it. Did this kid ever shut up? Heero stopped in front of the room that was adjoined to his. "This is your room." He said shortly.  
  
Duo grinned and looked around. "Wow, this is the biggest room I've ever stayed in! Thanks Heero. Oh and by the way, where is your room?"  
  
Heero decided that he liked his cousin's smile. "The bathroom connects our rooms. Just knock if you need anything." He said and started to leave.  
  
"Wait! Aren't you supposed to take me down and introduce me to all of your friends?" Duo said with a smirk.  
  
"They are not my friends. And I do not plan to go down to that ridiculous party, go if you want."  
  
Duo leaned close to him and smiled. "I'd rather stay up here with you."  
  
Heero backed away and frowned. "Why?"  
  
The longhaired boy smirked. "You'll find out. And when you do, you will want me around you 24/7."  
  
Heero stared at him for a moment before going back to his room. His cousin was very odd.  
  
+  
  
That night Heero could not sleep. For some reason every time he closed his eyes, an image of a smiling face and beautiful violet eyed filled his head. He didn't understand why this was happening. Heero knew that sometimes boys and girls started liking each other and thought about each other all the time. But Duo was a boy. Heero did not understand at all.  
  
Suddenly a loud moan from the bathroom interrupted his thoughts. Heero sat up and stared at the bathroom door. Was Duo sick? It would serve him right after stuffing his face with all that food earlier in the night. The boy had acted like he had never seen so much food in one place before.  
  
Another moan floated from behind the door, and Heero stood up. "Duo.. Are you ok?" He called softly.  
  
When the boy did not answer, Heero began to get really concerned. What if he was really sick? Although it was probably a rude thing to do, Heero pushed the bathroom door open. What he saw shocked him.  
  
Duo was in the shower, but the glass sliding door was pushed open so Heero could see everything he was doing. The longhaired boy was slumped against one of the walls, and his fingers were wrapped around his erect penis. Heero stared at him in confusion. What the hell was he doing, and why was he touching himself like that?  
  
Duo moaned again and began stroking himself faster. Heero noticed that he was biting his lip so hard it seemed to be bleeding. Then it dawned on him. An old sex Ed class and various boys talking in the locker room came rushing back to him.  
  
His old teacher Howard (he had insisted all the students call him by his first name.) had explained that when a male gets sexually excited his penis grew erect or something to that effect. Heero would probably be clearer on the details if he hadn't been playing a hand held computer game in the back of the room during the lesson. He also remembered Milliard Peacecraft telling Trieze Khushrenada that he had been jerking off' when his mother had walked in on him. He had also said how good it had felt etc etc.  
  
Heero had only ever gotten an erection early in the morning, and had just taken a shower. He had never even considered touching himself. But now here he was, watching his cousin touch himself, and suddenly his small boxer shorts were feeling a little too tight. Heero also realized that now Duo's eyes were open and he was staring at him as his hand moved faster.  
  
"Want to help me?" The boy asked hoarsely.  
  
Heero gasped in shock, but for some reason he didn't run out of the bathroom like he knew he should.  
  
"Come on Heero... It won't bite."  
  
Heero couldn't help himself... His curiosity was taking over all rational thought. He reached out slowly and wrapped his hand around Duo's large erection. The boy gasped in response and bucked his hips. Heero wet his lips nervously and started to stroke the hard flesh just as Duo had been doing a moment ago. Obviously whatever he was doing, he was doing it well, because Duo dropped his hands and threw his head back as he moaned louder and louder.  
  
The Japanese boy was amazed at Duo's reactions. He had never done anything like this, and had never even thought about it. Sex to Heero has always been a subject he just was not interested in. But now here he was touching his so called cousin, and feeling his own penis getting erect in the process. What did this mean? Heero didn't even know that a boy could make another boy moan like that.  
  
"Oh god Heero!" Duo cried out and suddenly milky white fluid shot out from his erection; spraying all over both boys. Heero stepped back, startled and stared at the boy's crotch in shock. Was that supposed to happen?  
  
Duo opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Heero. "Mm.. That was good." He purred.  
  
Heero stared at him, then at his hand, which was covered in the white substance. "What is this stuff?"  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he laughed incredulously. "Don't tell me you never masturbated before!"  
  
Heero shrugged and shook his head.  
  
The violet-eyed boy smirked. "Wow, you really are innocent, aren't you?"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to defend himself, but for some reason he didn't. Instead he continued to stare at the strange liquid and on a whim he licked it off his fingers. Salty. Not bad.  
  
Duo stared at him and moaned softly. "Heero... I'm getting hard again. For an innocent, you sure know how to turn a guy on."  
  
The Japanese boy shrugged. "I'm going back to bed."  
  
He didn't know what to make of the situation and until he did, he wasn't sure that he should be near Duo anymore tonight.  
  
Duo watched him as he walked out and smiled. This was going to be a very fun summer. 

+  
  
[ Heero Yuy's Live Journal  
  
July 23, AC 195  
  
My cousin Duo from L2, is not at all what I thought he was going to be. He is not the perfect stuck up snob that I had been expecting. He is funny, smart, and he pisses off Odin constantly with his smart mouth. We haven't talked about that night in the shower at all, but sometimes I can feel his eyes on me. And two more times I walked in on him masturbating. I've been getting horny a lot these days, but I still have never touched myself. Sometimes I have dreams of him and me in the shower together and he is touching me. When I wake up the sheets are all wet and I'm covered in that wet stuff. I looked up masturbation on the Internet and found out that it is called semen but most people say come. I feel really stupid because I don't already know these things, but I blame my parents for keeping me so sheltered.  
  
Anyway I find that I am actually enjoying Duo's company and have been having fun for the first time in my life. Even Sally noted that I have actually been smiling lately.  
  
Sally and Odin are going to L3 to visit some people for two weeks, which means they are leaving Duo and I all alone. I know he is planning something but I don't know what. I can't say that I don't want to find out either.  
  
Current Mood: Anxious  
  
Current Music: Gackt - Asrun Dream ]  
  
+  
  
Three days later Heero and Duo were completely alone.  
  
It had been Duo's idea to raid Odin's wine collection and start mixing drinks, and trying different kinds of wine. Duo seemed to know a lot about mixing drinks, and he told Heero that when he was young he had worked as a busboy in a bar. So there they were, sprawled out in the master bedroom, which was the size of any three rooms put together, drinking screwdrivers and eating junk food. Both of them were drunk.  
  
"Hey Heero are you gay?" Duo slurred suddenly.  
  
Heero blinked at him. "Well.. I don't know, I guess I'm happy now."  
  
Duo stared at him and began to laugh loudly. "No stupid! I mean do you like guys!"  
  
Heero blinked again and stared at his half empty glass of vodka and orange juice. "I don't really like anyone. Except you anyway."  
  
Duo grinned suddenly and threw himself on top of the other boy. "Good! Do you want to fuck?"  
  
Heero stared at him uncertainly. His Internet research had informed him that the word fuck was sometimes used when talking about sex. ".. I don't know.."  
  
Duo smiled drunkenly and gazed down at him. "Have you ever kissed anyone Heero?"  
  
"...no."  
  
The longhaired boy looked genuinely shocked. "Really? I'm surprised all the kids around here aren't jumping your bones! You're fucking beautiful!"  
  
Heero blushed. "No I'm not. I'm just a plain old Japanese boy."  
  
Duo glared at him. "Shut up! There is nothing plain about you! You're beautiful! You have the most amazing blue eyes, and that spiky hair is too cute, and you have the sexiest body! The fact that you are modest only makes it better, because arrogant people are real dicks."  
  
"I think you're beautiful, Duo." Heero said softly.  
  
Duo sighed and pressed his forehead to Heero's. "Please... Can I kiss you? I've wanted you since I first saw you that day."  
  
"But... Duo we're cousins."  
  
"So what! It's not even blood!"  
  
"Duo... "  
  
Duo kissed him. His tongue gently stroked Heero's, urging him to respond. Heero hesitantly kissed back, massaging Duo's tongue with his own. He obviously wasn't doing such a bad job because he could feel Duo's erection through his jeans. What startled him was that he was also getting hard.  
  
Duo began to thrust his hips against Heero's, creating a delicious friction. Heero cried out softly, breaking off the kiss. Duo's lips began roaming all over his neck, suckling at the sensitive spot on his throat. Meanwhile his busy little hands were making short work of Heero's clothes. Soon enough both boys were completely naked.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and tried not to cry out, when Duo began trailing fiery kisses down his chest. "Duo... Please touch me." He pleaded.  
  
Duo looked up at him and grinned, before taking Heero's straining erection in his mouth. Heero cried out and clutched the silk sheets desperately as the longhaired boy licked his cock up and down. He had never felt anything like this, and it felt even better than it had in his dreams.  
  
"Ah! Duo...!" He moaned as the boy began alternating between sucking to long licks up and down. He thrust into his wet hot mouth, and his hands went to Duo's head. He clutched it desperately and thrust up harder.  
  
Just when Heero felt that he was going to explode, Duo pulled his mouth away and instead began stroking him with his hand. Unable to endure this any longer, Heero came violently.. All over himself and Duo. He sagged down to the bed and took several deep breaths.  
  
"Did you like that Heero?" Duo murmured as he pressed his lips to Heero's cheek.  
  
"I.. Oh god.. That felt so good Duo. Was that.. Did we.. Was that sex?"  
  
Duo chuckled and laid gentle kisses all over his new lover's face. "No, that was just the beginning." He said.  
  
Heero was about to ask what he meant, but suddenly one come coated finger slid inside of him. He yelped in surprise and almost pushed Duo away. "What are you doing?"  
  
Duo ignored the question as he settled himself between Heero's spread legs, and threw them over his shoulders. "Don't worry, you are going to like this. It's going to hurt a little though."  
  
Heero nodded slowly, but any comments were quickly forgotten when Duo's fingers touched something inside him that made him see stars. He moaned loudly and wiggled against those long digits, wanting to feel that sensation again. Duo slipped his fingers out, but they were soon replaced by something much bigger.  
  
At first penetration Heero bit his lip to silence the pained moan. He looked up at Duo and saw that the boy appeared to be in some kind of euphoric bliss. His lips were parted in a silent moan, and his eyes were closed; but he was completely still until he knew that Heero was ready.  
  
After a moment the pain went away and Heero thrust against Duo's cock. The other boy began to thrust slowly in and out, soft whimpers coming from his lips as he did so.  
  
However Heero was impatient, if two fingers had made him feel so good before.. Imagine how good Duo's emtire length could make him feel. He moved against his lover, urging the boy to go harder.. Faster, and Duo did so eagerly.  
  
Soon Duo was thrusting into him violently, his breath coming in harsh pants. "Ah fuck Heero.. God baby.. You're so fucking tight." He moaned.  
  
Heero nearly screamed when that big cock slammed into that special place inside him again and again. It was like Duo knew exactly where to pound him. He knew Duo was getting close to release when his rhythm turned into violent, eager thrusting. Heero had never felt anything like this before, and it only got better when Duo grabbed his wet erection and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.  
  
Heero exploded all over them, screaming Duo's name as he did so. As soon as Heero's muscles clamped down on his length, Duo came deep inside the boy with a loud savage scream.  
  
The two teenagers collapsed on the bed, exhausted.  
  
"Duo?" Heero whispered softly, as he gently stroked the boy's long hair. It had come undone from his braid and was covering them like a blanket.  
  
"Yea, Hee-Chan?" Duo answered sleepily.  
  
"I think I love you or something."  
  
Duo smiled against his chest, and shifted so that he could look into the boy's eyes. "Good. I kinda love you, too."  
  
Heero leaned forward and kissed him softly. "And we have the rest of the summer to be together."  
  
Duo nodded and smiled. "Yep, but for now go to sleep. I'm sleepy."  
  
Heero nodded and closed his eyes, but suddenly a thought occurred to him. "So that's what 'eat my head' meant! (1)"  
  
Duo groaned. "Go to sleep Hee-Chan!"  
  
Heero smiled and closed his eyes again. He fell asleep happier than he had ever been.  
  
+  
  
[ Heero's Live Journal  
  
August 25, AC 195 ~ 7:45 PM  
  
Well Duo goes home next week, and I think when he does I might cry. That will be a strange experience because I never cried before. This has been the best summer of my life! I learned what the Wild Side is and it is definatley being with my Duo. Yup that's right. MY Duo.  
  
We did everything this summer, went to clubs with fake ID's. Snuck into a video game store and stole games for me. Got drunk and ate a lot of junk food. It was great! And the best part is that we had amazing sex every night. He is still on the bed, passed out from the last round. ^_^ We have also tried every single sexual position we could think of. However I discovered that I like being the dominant one, much to Duo's pleasure.  
  
I really love him.. And I'm really pissed that he has to leave. But... there is always next summer!! My parents said I could go to L2!! I can't wait!  
  
Current Mood - Happy  
  
Current Music - Dir en Grey - Tsumi to Batsu ] 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - The Eat My Head joke obviously means that the person wearing the shirt wants a blow job. My friend actually has a shirt like that ^^;


End file.
